fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Not so normal day in the life of scooby-doo
Scooby doo do where are you, I need some help from you I need some help from you now. One day in December, 2025, four kids were chosen to go to a new school in unites states of America. The four students who were chosen were Thelma, Scooby, and shaggy from kanas, but wait there was one more the other one was Mel from the united states of ordain. “In an hour they will be here.” Rejoiced Mr. Warf. An hour later, the mystery van pulled up to the school, and four people emerged from the van. Mr. Warf handed them their nine classes they had to attend. “See that girl over there Thelma” asked Shaggy. “Yes.” Replied Thelma. ”she is creeping me out.” Shuddered shaggy. Ms. Brenda had told them to get to class. Little did anyone know this was not going to be a typical day? Thelma was stopping by the Science room. “This is my stop.” Stated Thelma. While shaggy and Scooby are in cooking class. Once they got the classes down to a pat, shaggy was trying to get Scooby to watch the teacher to know what to do. When they put the cookies in the oven Scooby put something into it that wasn’t abuse to be. “I’m too hungry to be in this class” muttered Scooby. They start to fall asleep. Scooby puts the cookies in the oven. When the girl that was looking at shaggy was coming towards him. They look into each other’s eyes while they glistened into each other. While they are looking at each other Mel says “hi my name is Mel and I’m new here.” A big noise came out of the room. “There’s a fire!” yelled the teacher. Smoke come over. “Good evening class.” Yelled Mr. Quaker.” “Good evening.” replied the class. While they was doing the work the Mel was catching a spell to put on shaggy and he will never know, but did she really know that plan wasn’t going to work. Someone had found out and had told shaggy. Shaggy had screamed shaggy. Shaggy had screamed of rage. Shaggy didn’t want to tell anyone so he acted all cool like nothing was happening to them. After all that happen it was lunch time, they all came to a table outside to eat together. “How are you doing today?” asked Thelma. ‘We are doing great!” answered shaggy. Mel knew what was going to happen, so this was going to be a great time to put her spell on shaggy. “Beware for swear make shaggy fall in my love” screamed Mel. The bell rings for recess then they realized that they had to be with the mean kids of the school next period. They all hug and say their thank you, the reason why this happed was because Mel only spent half a school year at the school they were chosen to go to. Over the next hours Thelma and Scooby were starting to get a bad feeling about Mel altitude. Thelma knows that Mel and shaggy are not a couple that would match up. Shaggy and Mel became so close that she starts to show him her spells, when Mel looks over her shoulder she sees Thelma and Scooby looking at her though a glass window. Mel gets to the bathroom then she calls her mom. “Hello?” asked Maleficent, Mel’s mother. “Mom I’m in trouble someone knows that aim putting a spell on shaggy to love me.” replied Mel. No one knew that this day was going to get a little worse. All of a sunned a green smoke came over in the gym. When Mel and the gang seen the horns coming out they all know who it was after that, it was maleficent Mel’s mom. She had a sword and tries to kill Thelma and Scooby but that plan wasn’t going to work. Mel tries too help the people get away when she notices what is happing. “Take the spell of I know what you done!” yelled Thelma.so, Mel lifts the spell off “beware for swear take the spell off now” Mel said while crying. Everyone know that Mel is a sweet person now. Thelma learns how sweet she was to save here from being killed. Mel was not what she looked like and people jugged her for that. Without the friendship of somewhat that they did have they was able to save their friendship, without Mel being there to save Thelma she may not be alive today. Better than anyone else, Shaggy and Scooby knew that friendship is true and rare, from watching all of this happen they know to value friendship and to never let something like this get in your way of becoming a true friend to your friends and new people you may met along the road of life. The End Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Friendships